


Wings

by Melanin_Ink



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Hybrids, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanin_Ink/pseuds/Melanin_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan has a problem that only Jonathan can solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

“Can one of you guys brush my wings?”

Evan's voice carried around the living room as he stepped in to request help from the three friends located there.

Tyler and Daithi, who were in the middle of an intense GTA match shook their heads vigorously.

“Hell nah, dude! I'm about to beat the shit outta Nogla.” Tyler spared a glance at Evan's ruffled wings,” besides that takes such a long time.”

“That's because you don't know how to do it right.” Craig laughed from his spot on the floor.

Evan looked to Craig with pleading eyes, but he shook his head.

“Sorry, but I'd rather not have to go through the trauma that occurs when I accidentally hurt you. Again.” 

“I already forgave you for that, man.”

“Yeah, but I still feel bad about it...”

Evan turned to look towards Daithi, but it appeared the Irishman made it a point to ignore him altogether.

Evan groaned and walked out of the room as Craig yelled,” You should ask Jonathan! He's changing in the bathroom.”

He rolled his eyes, but made his way towards the bathroom anyways. Once he stood in front of the door, he knocked lightly.

“Hey Jon, could you please brush my wings?”

He heard slight movements before a voiced piped up,“Yeah, come in.”

Evan opened the door and stepped inside the small bathroom before closing the door again. Jonathan had just finished putting on his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair a few times. He stared as he tossed his bundle of pajamas on the counter before hopping on it himself. He shifted until he was comfortable, then reached his hand towards the Canadian. Evan, not knowing what to do, placed his hand in Jonathan’s. Said man stared at him with wide eyes. There was nothing but silence for a few moments.

“Evan...I need the brush.” 

Evan blushed and quickly withdrew his hand, replacing it with the brush.

“Sorry.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes and laughed, “Don't worry about it. Now come closer to me and turn around.”

Evan did as he was told and was instantly weak in his knees. The brush felt amazing on his wings. Paired up with Jonathan's fingers as well, he came undone at the seams. The relaxing sensation of fingers lightly gliding through his feathers had him gripping the edge of the counter. Evan couldn't help but lean into his magic touch. He heard Jonathan chuckle against his back.

“You enjoying yourself there, Evan?”

Not trusting himself to speak, he lazily flipped Jonathan off. That earned him another laugh. Once the left wing was finished, they moved onto the right one. As Jonathan brushed through the last bit of it, he must have hit a particularly good spot because Evan suddenly arched his back and moaned lightly. Jonathan, so thrown off and dazed by that action, didn't realize he had finished his job. As his face heated up, Evan turned to him with a big smile.

“Thanks for the help, man!”

As Evan left the room, Jonathan stared after him with reddened cheeks. Whether Evan noticed his blush and chose not to say anything or was completely oblivious to it was a mystery, but Jonathan was still glad it wasn't spoken of. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

“Fuck me…”


End file.
